


the best thing i ever did

by curediarahan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, also big spoon robin!, they/them pronouns for robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curediarahan/pseuds/curediarahan
Summary: After a long day of politics, the best thing Robin could do is cuddle with Chrom.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	the best thing i ever did

**Author's Note:**

> for @/ritochampion on twt for the FE trans winter exchange!!  
> i used your cuddling prompt for trans man chrobin and non binary robin :D something about going back and writing and chrobin always makes me Soft....
> 
> title comes from twice's song w the same name!

It was not often Robin went to bed the same time as Chrom did.

Though Robin did their best to match their schedule to Chrom's, the reality was that they were often needed for very different things. Chrom was often pulled into tense discussions with other nobles or public appearances. Robin, on the other hand, would be pouring over numbers and paperwork, ensuring that funds and supplies get to the proper places.

As a result, Chrom stumbling into the bedroom, cloak half-heartedly on, was a pleasant surprise indeed.

Robin couldn't help but smile as they put aside their book. "I was just getting to the good part, you know."

"Hey, I'm more interesting than a silly book," Chrom quipped back. Though his eyes were tired (the bags under his eyes were slightly worrying), he had the same large grin he always had while looking at Robin. The one where he looked like Robin hung the stars themselves, always managing to steal their breath away. "For one, I can actually talk. Can your book do that?"

Robin rolled their eyes. "That is what the text is for, yes. Just because you're not fond of reading doesn't mean the book is complete nonsense."

"But it doesn't have my voice! Or yours. You know I'll gladly listen to you read to me," Chrom had begun unlacing his outerwear, throwing his cloak on a nearby chair. 

"You're just wanting a bedtime story."

"Or I like your voice," Chrom slipped off his vest. His fingers paused at his shirt, fumbling with the strings. "Um."

"Sometimes, I really do wonder what you would do without me," Robin untangled themselves from the sheets. In seconds, they made their way across the room, looking up at Chrom's embarrassed face. 

"I rather not rip my shirt again. I don't think Lissa would appreciate it," Chrom rubbed the back of his neck.

"I probably would though," Robin laughed softly. This close to Chrom, they could see the toil of the day on him. The messy hair, the strain in his eyes. Yet, it was still the same Chrom they always knew. Fondly, they brushed Chrom's hair away from his face, the action catching the man in surprise. Robin’s fingers trailed downwards, Chrom tensing underneath their touch. Their lithe fingers made quick work of the strings. The shirt was then discarded, in the same manner the cloak and vest were. Robin would then do the same with Chrom's binder, though they actually put the effort into putting it back in its proper place. They watched as Chrom took deep breaths, going through his normal stretches. A part of them was always mesmerized by seeing Chrom's body in the open like this. The way his muscles flexed with each movement was an added bonus.

"If you want, I can help with your trousers too" Robin's eyes trailed across Chrom's body. It took all their willpower to not step forward and just _touch_ him. 

Chrom froze mid-stretch, spluttering out a cough. Ah, at least that stretch gave a perfect view of his triceps. 

"I don't think my pants are that difficult to get off, Robin," Chrom rolled his shoulders, turning back towards his spouse. He looked like he was trying to be calm and composed, but the effect was ruined by his red cheeks. 

Robin stifled a laugh.

With all the clothes discarded, the two fell on the bed. Robin immediately reached out for Chrom.

“Isn’t it my time to hold _you?”_ Chrom’s voice had the smallest hint of a pout, but Robin couldn’t see it considering how close he was nestled to them. 

“I may not be as beefy as you, but it looks like you enjoy my chest just fine.”

Chrom didn’t respond. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The two fell into silence, simply just enjoying being near each other like this. Perhaps on another night, they would’ve partaken in other activities, but the exhaustion was starting to kick in for the both of them, the spark of energy from earlier long gone.

Robin breathed in slowly, just allowing themselves to feel Chrom’s presence. He was always warm, basically a furnace on most nights. Somehow, that didn’t stop him from stealing all the blankets. Robin would end up teasing him in the morning and they would both get tangled up in the sheets.

To think they were the only person in the world who got to see their Exalt like this, the only one who could even get Chrom to smile or laugh a certain way.

To think that after all that war, this is the life Robin got to live.

Robin must’ve made some kind of noise because Chrom shuffled slightly, giving himself room to look at their face.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just…” Robin hummed, using a hand to thread through Chrom’s hair. “I can’t believe we’ve gotten this far. We rule a nation together and have a happy family. Sometimes, the fighting seemed like all that there was.”

“It really did seem that way, didn’t it?” Chrom chuckled lightly. “But I did get to meet you, so maybe it wasn’t too bad.”

He leaned over to kiss Robin, a smile brushing across their cheek.

The truth of the matter was that no, it actually was that bad. There were days where neither of them could sleep, only finding comfort by holding each other’s hands under the campfire light. When Lucina and Morgan joined them, the four of them could be found huddled in Chrom’s tent, trying to find some piece of normality in the chaos. 

And the less there was to speak of the days Chrom spent wandering trying to find Robin again, the better.

Robin wouldn’t know where they would be without Chrom by their side. They were never sure how to put that into words. Truly, were there enough words for how much Chrom meant to Robin? They’ve proven themselves time and time again that they were two halves of the same whole.

So, Robin just brings Chrom closer to them, wrapping their arms around him. They kissed the crown of his head, hoping all their words can be said through these tiny actions instead. Judging by how Chrom nuzzled Robin’s neck, he must’ve gotten the message.

Chrom made sure to mumble out an “I love you too” anyway.


End file.
